


The Winner

by Trash_Lord



Series: Regulus Black [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Its just a small drabble, Kinda, Quidditch, Regulus is a fool, Regulus is sad, There a mention of death but no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Lord/pseuds/Trash_Lord
Summary: The first and last time Regulus Black play Quiddich against James Potter





	The Winner

The first time Regulus played Quiddich against James was exhilarating. He was in his third year, James in his forth. They'd wished eachother luck before the game. He thinks this is what friendship is like. Regulus just barely managed to keep the Snitch away from Gryffindor. But he does and Slytherin wins the game. James slaps him on the back with a "good job Reggie" as they head towards opposite locker rooms and he sounds so much like Sirius that he tears up a little. 

 

The last time Regulus played Quiddich against James was terrifying. James was in his seventh year. This was his final game. They didn't wish eachother luck this time. They hadn't spoken in years. It was pouring rain and Regulus could barely see his own hand, let alone the Snitch. He didn't see the bludger flying towards him until it caught him in the ribs and he fell off his broom. As he hurtled to the ground he saw a flicker of gold and stretched his arm towards it, thinking that he was probably going to die anyway but atleast they'd win. Just as his hand closed around the Snitch he felt an arm snag around his waist and he briefly slammed into a chest before they landed and he was shoved away. "Good job Reggie." He didn't sound like Sirius anymore. He sounded slightly scared and exhausted. The rain masked his tears

Slytherin may have won the game but Regulus didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no awnsers. Thanks for reading!   
> \- Damien


End file.
